fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Voihcate
Voihcate is a ??? monster first introduced in Monster Hunter Beyond. Physiology Voihcate is truly a strange creature, with the most bizarre appearance. It has grayish purple skin on it's upper body, and a pale white on it's underside. has no features on it's crescent shaped head, except for the tongue-like organ that extends from it's face. It swims through the sky with strange bony limbs it uses like oars. To keep itself in the air it uses exhaust-like organs which are connected to methane sacs that appear as orange glowing sacs on the underside of it's body. On the underside, are six orifices that, when opened, reveal translucent blue tendrils that it uses to override the mind of other organisms. All over its upper body are blue glowing lines and patches, the purpose for these is still unknown. It's body is serpentine, slithering and rowing through the air. Gills run down it's neck, inhaling and exhaling at an extremely loud volume. These "gills" are also it's main method of creating sound, becoming wider the louder the roar. Abilities From a large exhaust pipe on it's tail it releases a strange mist, which inflict iceblight. Voihcate exudes an odd liquid from it's tendrils and when it enters an orifice of another organism, it takes full control of their body for a limited time. Behavior and Ecology Voihcate's true behavior is unknown, from what we theorize, Voihcate sees all other lifeforms as tools of conquest. It's destructive, taking over entire ecosystems and shows no signs of slowing down. As for ecology, their is little to discuss. Only one voihcate has ever been discovered, so how they would interact with each other is unknown. Voihcate's lifespan is unknown, possible over millions of years, seeing as it's been alive for so long. Habitat In the Ominous Crater Battle Phase 0 This phase technically isn't part of the fight, seeing as time is unlimited during this phase. During this phase the hunters will fight a random monster, though you will always fight a Reglapyra. Though Voihcate is a G Rank exclusive monster, this monster will be counted as a low rank monster, though it will drop G Rank carves. Phase 1 The first phase is reminiscent of ceadeus fight, except on land. You chase the Voihcate in an underground ravine. The Voihcate will fly through the middle of the ravine, while the hunter chase it on opposite sides of the ravine. The Voihcate will try and fight back with it's tail exhaust. It is possible to break it's oars and it's tail. Phase 2 Phase two, takes place in the crater where Voihcate arrived on the planet. Voihcate now utilizes it's mind control and it's ice exhaust in combat, becoming much more challenging. Voihcate will be much closer to the ground, as well as paths through out the crater, allowing the hunters to get a better shot at mounting the monster. At this point, Voihcates Head, Tongue, Oars, Tail, Back, and Methane sacs can be broken and it's tendrils can be severed. Attacks Normal * Tail Exhaust - fires cloud of ice, inflicting iceblight when hit (fails when tired) * Mind Override - Shoots it's possession ooze at the hunter (will fail when tired) Enraged * Ground Colision - Voihcate charges while grinding against the ground, dealing a good amount of damage. While it's colliding with the ground, it is possible to mount it. Breakables * Head x1 * Tongue x1 * Oars x1 * Tails x1 * Back x1 * Tail x2 * Methane Sacs x1 * Tendrils can be severed Carves G Rank * Frost Sac * Methane Sac * Voidscale * Voihcate Animus - The organ inside the tendrals which creates the strange serum it uses to control minds. * Voihcate Bismuth * Voihcate Membrane * Voihcate Oarfin * Voihcate Plasma * Voihcate Proboscis * Voihcate Serum Equipment Weapons * GS- Ominous Oblivion * LS- Thrall Blade * SnS- Proof of Abandonment * DB- Unspeakable Twins * H - Nerve Breaker * HH - Screams of the Haunted * L - Abaddon * GL - Dreaded Feeling * SA - Mental Massacre * CB - Eternal Menace * IG - Assimilation Rod * LBG - Psycho Darter * HBG - Mania Bolter * B - Dementia G Rank Blademaster * Total Def - 600 * Fire - 70 * Ice - 100 * Water -40 * Thunder - -30 * Dragon - 0 * Wind - 0 * Earth - 10 Gunner * Total Def - 540 * Fire - 80 * Ice - 200 * Water - 80 * Thunder - -60 * Dragon - 0 * Wind - 30 * Earth - 50 Theme Voihcates first theme would utilize both a dark sounding, almost impending doom-like theme, with the accompaniment of a waterphone. The second theme would be a different version of Proof of a hero, but with a ominous tone to it. Trivia * Voihcate was inspired by the art style of Wayne Barlowe, mostly from his book expedition. Voihcate's head is specifically inspired by the Arrowtongue. Category:??? Category:Monster Creation Category:Giant Monster Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Ice Element Monster Category:Iceblight Monster Category:ElusiveSeeker Category:Possession Monster